


Tumblr prompt responses

by LiselleVelvet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/pseuds/LiselleVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesome title, I know.  These are prompt responses that probably won't ever become part of a larger story arch.  Characters and pairings will vary, but most of them will have ColdFlash, with some GoldenVibe.  Potentially adding ParkWest, and a bunch of others too.  Tags will be updated when that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

This prompt was given to me by Farflungstars and Kipsiih over on tumblr :D

 

ColdFlash, established relationship, minor spoilers for season 2

* * *

 

Barry was instantly on alert, everything with Zoom and Len’s dad, and well…that was about it for the moment, but it was  more  than enough to have him going from dead-sleep to wide-a-fucking-wake when he heard…something.  From the direction of his bedroom window. Shit.  

He probably should’ve listened to Iris, or Oliver, or Len when they suggested he keep an actual weapon of some sort in his bedroom.  But he’d been spending so many nights next door that he never bothered to follow up–last time he checked, Len had his cold gun, an impact baton, taser, and glock semi-auto stowed within easy reach, no matter  how they ended up sprawled in bed.  So of  course this had to happen when Len was otherwise engaged (Barry assumed he was planning a heist, since he hadn’t seen or heard him in a few days).  Barry suppressed a sigh, he didn’t even have a baseball bat, for crying out loud.  

Barry didn’t move beyond turning his head, needing to see just what or who was…Seriously?!

“Len, what the hell?”  That damn parka was unmistakable.  

“Sorry, Scarlet.  Didn’t mean to wake you…just got everything taken care of.  But since you’re up–ice cream?”

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”  His boyfriend was unbelievable sometimes.  Most of the time.  

“Not ‘go’ per se.  Picked some up on my way back, figured we could celebrate.”  Dammit, Len knew  exactly what that smirk did to him.

“Do I even want to know?”  God, he couldn’t even manage mildly annoyed, much less mad.

“Probably not.  So…Ice cream?”  

Barry flopped backwards and pulled a pillow over his head.  That sounded great, but…“I have to be at work in less than three hours.”

He felt the mattress dip under Len’s weight, hands gently moving the pillow aside.  “What if I make it very much worth your while?”  He drawled, nipping Barry’s earlobe.  

Eh…they never expected him to be on time, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. "I guess we have to share"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Kipsiih :)

“What the hell, Felicity?  How can you be ‘out’ of comm units?!”  

Len smirked at Barry’s reaction.  Kid had a point, though.   Not that he’d been around the blonde tech genius for long, but only having one extra headset did seem like a major oversight.  He’d never make such a mistake if he’d been allowed to plan this job.

But no, the Green Arrow insisted on taking the lead and Barry was too insecure to go toe-to-toe with Oliver Queen when the issue in question was allowing Len to plan their joint op.  Ok, that wasn’t entirely fair, Scarlet would go out on a limb for him.  Tried to.  But ‘trust me on this, Ol’ and ‘he’s an internationally known thief for a reason’ only went so far.

And they both agreed that they’d keep the thing developing between them under wraps until they had a handle on it.  Made it past the first few hurdles...knew it would last beyond a few not-quite-dates and a night of absolutely incredible sex.  Last night, in fact.  And this morning.  He even let-ok fine, asked-Scarlet stay the night, made them breakfast.  Which turned into Barry pinned to the wall of his shower, legs around Len’s waist.  Vibrating.   

This hadn’t happened to Len before, not being able to keep his hands off someone.  Bringing someone back to his apartment, not a hotel, or going to their place and leaving as quickly as possible.  That said other person, Barry Allen, the Flash, apparently felt the same way about him was...amazing.  When the kid could have whoever he wanted.  Somehow, he chose Len with all his sharp, broken edges.  Not to mention the minefield of issues to sort out.  Made absolutely no sense, but he was going to hold on to the kid for as long as he could.

It took a few more hours for them to get dressed, lounging around on his bed talking about nothing and everything until they couldn’t ignore Barry’s metabolism any longer.  Sadly, food required clothes.  Len spent the previous week and a half at a safehouse, apartment down to bare-bones, most of which got used for breakfast.  But he couldn’t deny that seeing Scarlet in his sweater...The kid looked good.  Nearly as good as he had that morning, waking with a sleepy, sated smile.  The plan involved grabbing groceries and takeout and heading back to his place as soon as possible.  

Sadly it didn’t work out, as often happened to Len when the Scarlet Speedster was involved.  But it wasn’t Barry’s fault this time.  No, their plan went to hell courtesy of Oliver Queen and John Diggle getting made during surveillance.  Reason why he was here, instead of back at his place.  Ideally with Barry.

Although the night didn’t have to be a total loss...

“I guess we just have to share, Scarlet.”  He drawled, looking Barry up and down.  Fully appreciating how his sweater looked on the speedster.  Best he could do to mark the younger man, speed healing did have some down sides.  

Barry’s smile was far too fond, content, as he turned towards Len.  One hand absently stroking the collar of the sweater, right over that sensitive spot on his clavicle Len discovered and spent considerable time exploiting.  

The kid tried to sigh, look annoyed.  He failed.  “Great, because a night stuck doing surveillance with you is my idea of a good time.”

Len just grinned.  “Consider it a date.”

Barry’s megawatt grin was worth the interrogation they’d be subjected to once the job was over.  Len was also cautiously optimistic that this was only the beginning. 


	3. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely momomoon

“Look Red, I know you hate me, don’t trust me...Can’t say I blame you.  But just shut up and  listen for a second?  Kinda like to get out of here alive, if it’s all the same to you.”  Len was exhausted, in pain, fucking hungry, and more than a little sick and tired of the Flash questioning him at every turn.  

They were stuck down here, in some disused section of sewer and subway tunnels, trapped by Grodd.  Damn dirty ape showed up about two weeks ago, and Len was still surprised by the lack of resistance he got from Barry Allen and his sidekicks when he proposed the two of them work together to deal with the damn menace.  

Had a pretty damn good plan, one that had at least a 75% chance of success--nothing was ever 100% once the Flash got involved--and the damn kid went and  blew it . 

Not entirely fair--Scarlet saved his life, after all.  The monster was distracted, had Len pinned up against the tunnel wall, and instead of  using that opportunity to take the ape down, Barry did something REALLY strange, got him out of Grodd’s oversized hand.  And landed them down here.

Barry just sighed and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.  His suit was torn up, comms were spotty and the GPS down entirely.  It was pretty damn fucking dark, and kinda creepy (not that he’d admit that), but Len was 98% certain he felt a  breeze .  They could follow that and get the fuck out of here.

But first--”What was that, Barry?”

“Cold, Len...I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”  The speedster ran a hand through his hair, refused to look up.

That...that was interesting indeed.

 


	4. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Pheuthe/Liu's birthday :)

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Len rolled his eyes.  “You don’t say, Barry.” 

He grabbed Barry’s hand the next time he paced by, tugging until the kid sat down.  

“What was that for?”

“You’re making me dizzy.  Sit.  Conserve energy.  Remind me  why we’re stuck here again?”

Barry sighed heavily, leaning into Len’s side.  “‘m sorry.  I know this isn’t how we wanted date-night to go.”

Len shifted enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders, humming in agreement.  It started so well, too.  After having to reschedule way too many times, he figured pulling a heist would be a good way for the two of them to  finally  spend an evening together. Especially since he might’ve gotten Cisco’s help with the whole thing.  

They had fun--a lot of it--the first half hour.  Trading kisses, taunts, jabs.  Making sure to keep his aim a little off, Barry carefully pulling his punches.  Chasing each other around and through a couple abandoned warehouses slated for demolition.  

Seemed the perfect choice--collateral damage wouldn’t matter, no one around to worry about injuring.  No one to see Captain Cold and the Flash wrapped around one another with increasing frequency as the evening progressed.  About damn time.  Hadn’t seen each other in over a week.  

“My oversight, not yours.  Should’ve done an actual site inspection instead of trusting the blueprints.”  

Barry just shook his head.  “‘s fine, we’re not hurt and you said Cisco knew?  Worst case scenario, he’ll come get us tomorrow morning when the suit isn't back and my cell is still in the Lab.  And you still scare him enough to stop him from telling everyone.”  He laughed softly.

“Fair enough.  This tunnel has to let out somewhere, though.”

“Oh, got something else in mind for the evening, Len?”

“Of course, Scarlet.  This was just round one.”

“Really?”

“There might even be dinner.”

Barry laughed and got to his feet, pulling Len up with him.  “What’re we waiting for, then?”

Len pulled him in for a deep kiss, mapping Barry’s mouth with his tongue, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth.  Pulled back gently, before letting go.  

“Lead on, Barry.”  He smiled at the speedster’s dazed expression, choosing a direction.  Took the kid a good six seconds to join him.


	5. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes ColdFlash and the core group of Rogues...and might've gone a bit cracky with some members of the Arrow cast, too.

Sometimes Barry couldn’t help asking himself what he was thinking, dating Len…Captain Cold.  Leader of the Rogues…whose ranks included Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard.  Currently intent on making ‘Christmas in July’ a reality.  

For real.  It was blizzarding in Central right now, while the rest of the Midwest basked under the summer sun. What. The. Hell. And he’d so been looking forward to his day off, too.

He got to sleep in, enjoying just…lounging around in bed.  With Len.  In the apartment they now lived in together.  He couldn’t help smiling at that, no matter how annoyed he might be at his partner’s antics.  They just moved in together two weeks ago, after nearly a year together.  And what a year it was!  Between dealing with the rifts created by the singularity, Len’s  dad …ugh.  That was the push they needed, though.  To move past the baggage…well, ok, that wasn’t true, but at least it told him where to *look* for said issues.

After he and Joe went to bat for Len with the DA, getting the charges from that whole mess dropped, Len…well, he was still ‘Snart’ then, but anyway, he started showing up whenever Barry went up against one of the metas Zoom sent after him, and things progressed from there.  Of course, he occasionally still pulled heists, but mostly…mostly he and the core group of Rogues worked alongside Barry and his friends rather than going up against them.  Like now, for instance.

Cisco was in his ear, directing him to Mardon’s likely location.  Barry rounded the corner, skidding out on–yup. Ice.  From the damn cold gun.  Right into a gigantic snowbank, leaving a Flash-sized impression like a freaking  cartoon .  He heaved a sigh.  At least it was a soft landing.  

When he pried himself out of the wall of white–taking longer than necessary, trying to figure out what the Rogues were trying to do, what the angle was here.  He vibrated quickly, melting any flakes that clung to the suit and looked around.  Eyes going wide, then narrowing.

In addition to the expected Rogues–Len, Lisa, Mick, Hartley, and Mardon, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and was that  Felicity?! were standing in a circle around the drift Barry crashed through.

“Um…guys?  What on earth?”

“Everything’s been so tense lately, Scarlet–”

“With Zoom and Savage and Darkh,”  Caitlin supplied helpfully.  Because it was something he could forget

“Everybody needed a day to just chill–I mean blow off steam–Oh I give up.  RELAX!” Felicity, had to be Felicity.  At least this time it was just puns and not the holy  shit embarrassing insinuations last time she and Len were in the same room. 

“And a blizzard accomplishes that…?”

“Oh please, dude.  Don’t tell me we have to spell it out for you” Cisco grinned, pulling out what could only be a snowball gun out from behind his back. Apparently that was the cue the rest of the combatants were looking for–Oliver, Dig, Laurel, Shawna, Jax, Ray, and Thea stepped out of their hiding spots, too.

And then it was  ON. What started out as Team Flarrow vs the Rogues quickly devolved into a free-for-all…that sadly came to a halt when Joe and Patty showed up in a squad car.  

Barry just reacted, already had a handful of snow packed and ready and out of his hand before Joe even finished his sentence. 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” 

Oops.


	6. “You did all of this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Liu and Pretzel-log1c

“You did all of this for me?” Barry looked around, astonished. 

From the outside, it looked like…well…was an old warehouse that probably hadn’t been used in years. But in here? It was a fully-furnished room, softly lit, with a small (but obviously functional) kitchen, bathroom…basically a safehouse. Except it looked nothing like the other Rogue safe houses he’d seen. It was clean, for one. And looked like the picture-perfect romantic candle-lit dinner-date. Totally not what he was expecting when Cisco called and told him there was something suspicious happening in the area. 

Len’s eyes darted off to the side, and it looked like he was trying not to sigh. Or shrug…or something. Barry couldn’t really figure out why his boyfriend looked so uncomfortable. 

“Don’t see anyone else here. Guess it must be for you.” 

Barry grinned, darting over to Len and pulling him into a hug, kissing his nose for good measure. Len rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold onto his grumpy expression, arms wrapping around the speedster’s waist and leaning in for a proper kiss. 

He loved the way Len kissed, the way their lips fit together, felt…didn’t matter if it was a chaste peck or one of his all-consuming, demanding, hot, could not get enough of each other…oh great, now he was grinning…again…that did make things more challenging. Len drew back a little, smirking at him.

“Cisco was supposed to wait seven more minutes.”

“Oh really, now?”

“Mhm. Gonna have to sit and wait patiently now, Scarlet.”

“Really? I’m sure I can come up with a better way to use our extra time.”

Challenge accepted. 

Barry decided he won, especially since Len needed his backup timer to keep dinner from burning.


	7. “You always know what to say”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Gemenice :D

It’s all Oliver’s fault. For real. Somehow the Green Arrow--and let’s face it, if his friend thought going sleeveless and making a minor change to his alias was going to fool anyone he was an idiot--managed to lose track of one of the new people out to kill him. He still didn’t exactly know who they were looking for, but apparently the dude crashed the Arrow Cave, shot it all up, and got away.

Cisco and Felicity managed to connect the guy to Eiling. Apparently they went through training together or something, and were now working together to take down Oliver and his team. Even worse, he apparently had come up with a way to completely neutralize his powers. Which is why he was currently stuck here. Wherever that was.

Barry sighed, curling up tighter in an attempt to keep warm. 

The whole damn thing was a set-up. As far as he’d been able to work out, the guy from Starling was supposed to provoke his friends, then lead them towards Central in the hopes that they’d reach out to STAR Labs. Eiling wanted to confirm that there were ties between Teams Arrow and Flash; he, Oliver, and the others were only too happy to provide proof.

Eiling and his goons sprung the trap, taking Oliver ‘plan-ahead’ Queen and the rest of them completely by surprise. And when Barry charged the general, Eiling simply triggered the tech he developed, knocking Barry out. 

He woke up...here. His powers were still down, the room was cold enough that he could see his breath, which wasn’t helping on the powers front, and the cell had no windows or really any notable features whatsoever. Just seamless concrete walls, an air vent way too high up to be of any use, and a huge, vault-like door. The speedster shifted, chains rattling--oh right, they also chained him to the wall. At least he was still in the suit, not that it offered much in the way of warmth.

He activated the comms and GPS, not that he thought it would do any good. Eiling wasn’t stupid, and even though he had yet to see the man...or anyone, since coming to…there’s no way the general would’ve made such an obvious mistake. 

At least the cold had a fringe benefit. Barry had no idea how long he’d been here, but he was only mildly hungry instead of ravenous. He nibbled on his emergency powerbar to take the edge off. The speedster really hoped his friends were on their way, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out against hypothermia.

They had to know he was missing by now. Hopefully it wouldn’t take their combined teams too long to figure everything out. Waiting was the absolute worst. 

Actually, they could be torturing him...that would suck way more than simply sitting there, shivering, and willing his powers to come back so he could get the hell out of here. 

Clanging and shouting filtering in from the air vent startled Barry out of his doze. He blinked slowly, brain taking much longer than normal to process his surroundings. Sounded like someone was in the vent? Or there was fighting nearby? Probably both.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Barry called quietly, knowing it was stupid but wanting to alert someone if they were indeed in the air duct, but not wanting to draw attention to himself if he was mistaken. 

“Flash?! Damn, what the hell happened? Shift over, I’m coming in.” 

He recognized the voice but couldn’t quite place it. Not Laurel or Thea...he shook his head, standing up and moving as far from the vent as the shackles allowed. Wincing at the pressure it put on his broken ankle.

“Dammit, chains too?” The sound of someone shifting inside a tight metal box, then, “Probably going to need you two to make it to the door after all, he’s shackled...yeah, I’ll drop in and cover him ‘til you get here.”

The metal grate flew over his head, closely followed by -

“Glider?! Lisa what-”

“Save it, Flash. They’ve got the room under surveillance. Hopefully Lenny and Mick will keep them too busy to try anything. But then again, they’d have to open the door so it might work out after all.” Lisa of all people stepped in front of him, gold gun trained on the door. The Rogues? Where were Oliver and the others? Not that he was complaining. 

“How did you guys know I was here?” Barry asked, so incredibly relieved to see the Rogue.

“We didn’t. Lenny had this job planned for months.”

“Why would Len...you know what, I don’t care. The guy in charge of the base is...yeah. You guys having whatever technology or weapons your brother chose to steal would be a massive improvement.”

“Why thank you, Scarlet. You always know what to say.” Len drawled as the door swung open. He was smirking but tense, relaxing a fraction when he saw Barry on his feet.

Barry didn’t know when he started associating his not-quite-boyfriend and nemesis with safety but god it was such a relief to see him. 

“Lisa, help Mick cover, I’ll get him out of the shackles.” 

The siblings traded places, Len’s voice dropping as soon as she left the cell. “Status, Barry?”

“Powers are down, not sure what they hit me with...otherwise just banged up--right ankle--and freezing.”

“Shit. Complicates things, though I did wonder about the shackles still in place. Stand back, although it’s a shame conditions are less than ideal to take advantage of having you tied up.”

Barry shifted further away from the wall, rolling his eyes. “For real, Len? Shackles instead of ropes or scarves?” 

The other man shook his head but otherwise didn’t react, taking careful aim at the metal holding Barry to the wall. 

Having to drag the chains around wasn’t ideal, but at least this way they could get the hell out of there. Len took off his parka, helping Barry into it, taking just a little longer than necessary, squeezing his shoulders, pressing his left hand to the Flash emblem once he arranged the coat to his satisfaction. 

Barry groaned, immediately starting to warm up. He brought his own hand up to cover Len’s. “I’m ok.”

Len held his gaze a little longer, anger giving way to concern and relief. The other man took a deep breath, traced the lightning bolt with his index finger before stepping back, Captain Cold mask back in place.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, Scarlet. Lisa, take point, Mick, sweep. I’ll help Flash.” 

Barry threw his right arm over Len’s shoulders, the other’s arm snaking around his waist beneath the parka, keeping weight off of his ankle and the four of them slowly made their way out.


	8. “Get out, get out, get out!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DaughterofScotland, Goldenvibe silliness

Beep, beep, beep, beep. 

Cisco rolled over and slapped at his phone, turning off the alarm. Too early, dammit. And he was so, so comfortable. And warm. And Lisa’s hair smelled so good. He snuggled in closer, pulling up the blanket, closing his eyes.

“What was that about, Cisco?” Her voice had a velvety quality when she was tired, he found out. It was even better than the playfully teasing tones she usually used around him, because it was a lot more honest and he liked to think he was one of the very few people that got to hear it.

“Jus’ th’door alarm I set”

She tensed up. That wasn’t right…his brain engaged a little more. Oh shit.

He sat straight up, then scrambled off the couch, running to grab their clothes, pulling his shirt on inside-out and backwards.

“Shit! That’s probably Barry and your brother! We’ve gotta get you out of here.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, but quickly started pulling her own discarded clothes back on, too. They hadn’t told anyone they were dating yet. Things were still pretty tense between STAR Labs and the Rogues. Not as bad as they used to be, but neither Lisa or Cisco wanted to deal with the others just yet. 

She paused halfway through buttoning her shirt. “Wait, Lenny’s on his way, too?”

“Yeah! Why do you think I’m rushing?! C’mon, get out get out get out. You don’t mind hiding in my workshop for a little while, right?”

“Well, well, well. Slumming it, Lise?”

Too late.


End file.
